


Wake-Up Call

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Tendou makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Semi isn't a morning person, he wakes up and has to fight the temptation to fuck Shirabu senseless within moments of being awake. At least the universe is kind to him and he doesn't have to wait long. ;)(aka the long overdue sequel toReputation.)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: The Heat Fic Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 369





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination is a wonderful motivator. This and two other fics have been sat in my WIP pile for months now and I finally managed to get at least this fic completed. 😅

**WakeUp Call**

**(A sequel to[Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083498))**

Semi wasn't a morning person on most days. Semi _certainly_ wasn't a morning person when his body forced him awake with a raging hard on. There was an ache in his bones, like he had jogged ten miles and not bothered to warm up properly. He knew this feeling, he knew it and he hated it.

Or at least, he _used_ to. That was before recent developments. Before a certain kouhai of his stole his attention.

It was barely light out as he stirred, light enough to be able to see but dark enough to indicate it was far too early for this shit. From beside him, Shirabu mumbled something in his sleep. As much as they somewhat tried to stay in their own rooms during the school week, more often than not, Shirabu would 'happen' to fall asleep in Semi's room whilst studying. Semi didn't mind, he encouraged it. The rest of the team found it amusing in many ways, but they weren't privy to _everything_ that happened between the two of them.

Semi cast his thoughts aside, listening instead to the more primal calling in his head. He rolled over and pressed himself against Shirabu, wrapping his arm around the other's waist as he did.

"Kenjirou?" He murmured.

Shirabu mumbled in his sleep again, stirring slightly, enough to press back against Semi's chest. Semi could feel the ache in his bones more now as he lay there so close yet so far from what his body craved. He hadn't been through a rut since this whole thing between them started. He wasn't sure Shirabu would be enamoured with the idea of being shaken awake for sex.

Patience was a virtue Semi could exercise. He just needed to wait.

Waiting was hard when the temptation was there though. Almost like he knew what was happening, Shirabu pressed back against him more firmly. Semi inhaled sharply as he felt the curve of Shirabu's ass rub against his tenting shorts.

No, he wasn't going to be _that_ kind of alpha. He was going to wait. He was going to be patient.

He nuzzled Shirabu's neck, pressing light kisses to tender skin, inhaling the scent of the other. More mumbles spilt from Shirabu's lips. He almost felt like he was being cruel, teasing such noises from the other as he slept, yet those same noises made him yearn for more. For all Shirabu's attitude on court, when they were alone Semi saw a more vulnerable side to him, a softer side. A side that he knew Shirabu also saw in him. The delicate balance between fierce and soft often veered more towards soft when they were alone, the fierceness was kept in check.

Which was why he was stubbornly rejecting the call to cage Shirabu against the bed and rouse him from his slumber.

Not that he had to wait long as he continued to kiss and nuzzle Shirabu’s neck. There was a small whimper before he stirred more noticeably. A hand came up and clumsily brushed against Semi's cheek.

"...you're awake." He mumbled, not really a question, more a statement.

"Mhm." Was all Semi could manage without letting a growl leave his throat.

There was a pause as Shirabu inhaled deeply. It didn't take long for him to make the link between the heavy scent in the room and Semi being awake before him. He hummed, letting his hand fall onto the bed.

"...surprised you didn't wake me up sooner."

Semi pressed another kiss to Shirabu's neck, teeth grazing the point he could feel Shirabu's pulse. "Didn't wanna be an ass."

"Hah." Shirabu made no effort to move. "...so now what?"

"Depends." Semi beat down the temptation that had risen up as soon as Shirabu spoke. "Are you..."

Another pause, Semi wondered if Shirabu had fallen asleep again as no audible reply came forth. Without warning, Shirabu rocked his hips back against Semi, actively seeking his cock. Semi exhaled through his nose as a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Sounds like someone's excited." Shirabu remarked.

Semi wondered what Shirabu's angle was. Was he trying to rile him up and make him snap? Was there some sort of power-play going on? Did Shirabu want him to be rough and unbridled about it? He remembered how callously Shirabu had asked to be ruined when they first fucked. It clicked in his mind.

"Kenjirou," he whispered, appreciating the hitch in Shirabu’s breathing, "can I ruin you?"

Shirabu let out a low hum. "...are you _actually_ going to ruin me this time?"

"You can find out." Semi rocked his hips forward and felt a shiver run up Shirabu's spine. "If you want."

A subtle shift in the air preceded a meeker, more pleading voice. "...yes, _alpha_."

A deeper growl rumbled in Semi's chest. He sat up and gently pulled Shirabu to roll onto his back. Now facing one another, he could finally see Shirabu's lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He caged Shirabu against the bed, legs wrapped around his waist invitingly. He was quick to steal Shirabu’s lips in a heated kiss. Lips parted as Shirabu whimpered at the dominance on display. There was the fierceness of Semi's personality that he knew was hiding beneath the surface, he just needed to tease it out.

This had gone from zero to a hundred, but Shirabu was more than willing as he felt Semi press against him. As much as he wasn't in heat or anything of the sort, he was still a teenager who got horny quickly, even despite being asleep not long ago. His hands groped at Semi's biceps, squeezing as he tried to tug him closer.

"How long have you been up?" Shirabu breathed as Semi pulled back from the sloppy making out.

"Fuck knows." Semi panted. "Feel hot, achy..." he swallowed, looking down at Shirabu still wearing clothes. "Strip. Now."

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. "You too."

A hand came up and held his chin, tilting his face up and exposing the bonding mark. Semi glared at him, not a hateful glare, but a 'do as I say or else' glare. Shirabu smirked at him.

"Don't test me." Semi whispered.

"Or what?" Shirabu got far too much of a kick out of pushing Semi's buttons. As docile as he could be, until Semi had him pinned down and unable to form a coherent sentence, he was going to give the other sass. It was part of the strange dance they had.

"I'll make sure the entire team knows _exactly_ why you won't be able to practice later."

Shirabu had no doubt in his mind that the team would figure it out anyway, but he appreciated Semi's attempt at being threatening without meaning humiliation beyond what was already common knowledge. His reputation was long gone now.

Shirabu chewed on his lip, eyes flickering up and down Semi's body caging him against the bed. He met Semi's gaze and nodded, hands already toying with the hem of his shirt. Semi backed off enough to give him space, watching his every move as the loose shirt was tossed aside and his sleeping shorts quickly followed it. Semi quickly caged him back against the bed, having thrown his shirt aside too. Feeling skin rub against skin fanned the flames Semi had been trying to contain.

"God you look so fuckable right now." Semi murmured against his lips.

"Well get on with it then." Shirabu murmured back.

Semi snorted, pulling back abruptly. He grabbed Shirabu's arm and coerced him to roll over. Now with his face against the bed, Shirabu started to give into his assigned role in all this. His breathing quickened in anticipation as he was manhandled into Semi's desired position, propped up on his knees, legs spread apart. Fingertips ghosted around his ass, teasing his entrance. His breathing hitched as he felt Semi's tongue against him, warm and wet. He shuddered. The memories of their rendezvous in the locker room flooded back to him. Hands pulled his asscheeks apart as he remained where Semi had put him. Semi wasn't exercising much restraint or patience as he dipped his tongue in and got a loud whimper in reaction.

Truthfully, he was more than ready to just drive his cock into the other, but he wasn't so far gone that he had forgotten sense. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, watching as Shirabu began to tremble at the escalation of stimulation. Curling his fingers, he watched Shirabu tremble at each adjustment, pressing back against his hand. Having the other squirming and pleading at his touch had Semi biting his lip. He continued until the whimpers melted into moans, until he could feel Shirabu's body craving more than two fingers could offer. He withdrew his fingers and gave Shirabu a sharp spank. Remaining silent, he shoved his shorts down and stroked himself a few times. He was trembling slightly, not enough to be concerned but enough to know he was close to snapping and _really_ fucking the other. All his body craved was the tightness around his cock, the stream of pleads and moans spilling from Shirabu's lips. His body wanted to be selfish.

He lined himself up, his breathing shaky as Shirabu's heavy pants filled the silence.

"Please." Shirabu whispered. "Don't hold back on my account."

Semi snorted, beginning to press in as slowly as he could coax himself to. As soon as he felt the heat and the tightness, he allowed himself to sigh. As he bottomed out, he grabbed Shirabu's hips and pulled him back. A yelp left Shirabu as he scrambled to clutch the bed sheets to try to have some grip on reality as Semi pressed deeper.

"Fuck you feel good." Semi sighed, tipping his head back as he revelled in the sensation. The ache in his bones had subsided, giving way to a hunger, a desire to devour. To take what he wanted and care not for Shirabu's needs. "You're gonna feel even better when you're stuffed."

Shirabu shuddered slightly at the words, his nerves were frayed already and Semi had barely done anything. That soon changed however.

A quick, rough pace was soon adopted. Semi didn't say many words as he gripped Shirabu's hips and focused on one thing: seeking pleasure. In, out, in, out. The sound of skin slapping against skin felt loud but Shirabu's moans were louder. Semi cursed under his breath, thrusting deeper abruptly and feeling Shirabu clench around him tighter.

"Ah, ah-wait...fuck..." Shirabu's pleas fell on deaf ears as he scrambled to push his chest off the bed. Semi was quick to close a hand around the back of his neck and force him back down.

"No." Semi growled. "Stay put."

The weight against his neck had a strange effect on Shirabu, he felt more helpless than before but it also meant Semi's angle had shifted. Deeper were the thrusts, more forceful were the plunges. A slow pace felt more fulfilling but equally more frustrating as his euphoria evaded him. This was the fiercer side he had been longing to see, to experience. The side of Semi that barked orders at him and forced him to follow them. Whilst he wasn't in heat, he was certainly not complaining about this chain of events. He was quiet as he surrendered fully, now pliant. Semi hummed in approval, slowing his thrusts even more until he was almost still. He was edging himself more than Shirabu, dabbling with masochism ever so slightly.

"How close are you?" Semi murmured, raking his nails down Shirabu's back.

"C-Close." Shirabu breathed, wincing at the scratching sensation. "Please..."

Semi raised an eyebrow, stilling entirely as his hand brushed over Shirabu's ass cheek and considered what to do. He slowly began to pull out, watching as slick trickled down Shirabu's thighs. It was an image that would be burnt into his mind as he listened to Shirabu's whimpers of loss and confusion.

"You think you'll cum if I stuff you with my knot?"

Shirabu whined. He was over this teasing and toying business already. He thought alphas were meant to be animalistic in rut, not scheming and sadistic.

A harsh slap struck his ass, he yelped.

"I asked you a question." Semi's tone was low, dangerous, promising some sort of retribution if he didn't comply.

"Fuck, maybe." He replied, hips swaying at the contact.

Another harsh slap was delivered, he was caught between crying in pain and pleading for more.

"Yes or no."

Shirabu wasn't about to start begging for more spanks, he already knew Semi was aware of that kink. "...I don't—"

Another spank, this time with both hands. Semi noted the twitching of Shirabu's cock with each spank. Watching his reactions was almost as gratifying as fucking him.

"Fuck, yes? Yes? I-I..." Shirabu whimpered. "Eita...please..."

"Please what?"

Shirabu swayed his hips, the stinging left in the wake of Semi's hands was fading slowly. He felt tense, a good kind of tense, like as soon as Semi pressed in again he'd topple over the edge.

"Fucking knot me already." He hissed.

A sharp, hard spank struck him before he felt Semi drape himself over him. Lips pressed against the shell of his ear, warm breathing tickled his skin.

"Was that so hard?"

He let out a shaky sigh as Semi pulled away again. He was dazed as anticipation continued to make him tremble. Semi's scent was almost suffocating, heavy and musky, its very presence demanding he yielded as he waited. His joints ached from keeping in the same position for so long.

Not that he voiced it, though it seemed Semi had other ideas.

Hands on his waist coaxed him to pull himself up from the bed. He leaned back against Semi's chest, lips against his neck sent shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure where this was going as Semi paused for a moment.

"I want you to ride me." Semi whispered in his ear like it was some scandalous secret. "I wanna watch you take my knot."

Shirabu was too far gone to really argue. He nodded, understanding his alpha's wishes. He allowed himself to be manhandled into position again, legs folded either side of Semi's waist with the heated, hungry gaze of the other on him. He felt like he was being devoured.

As the head of Semi's cock rubbed against his entrance, he moaned softly. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, settling for splaying them on Semi's chest. Watching Shirabu's expressions, Semi pressed in with more force than the other expected. A moan spilt from his lips as he dug his fingernails into Semi's chest and racked them down his chest, prompting a hiss from him. Only moans and whimpers were heard as Semi drove up with each thrust. Shirabu's thighs quivered as he tried to match the sloppy but brutal pace. He wasn't going to last long, he knew that much. Semi was rough, just like he had imagined he'd be. He couldn't think beyond forcing his body to comply with Semi's demands. He wanted Semi's knot as much as Semi wanted to 'stuff' him.

"Please—" he gasped as Semi's hips faltered. "N-No don't stop...please—" 

What had dragged out over several minutes felt like hours to Semi as he finally felt his knot begin to swell. He clumsily closed his fingers around Shirabu's cock and roughly jerked him off. The sudden attention to his cock made Shirabu tense up, too much stimulation at once had him crashing over the edge with a keening whimper, further raking his nails down Semi's chest. The abrupt tightness pulled Semi over the edge with him. His knot swelled as he drove up one last time. As good as it felt, his hands still flew to Shirabu's waist to hold him still. An instinct to keep him from hurting either of them as he rode out his high.

He could hear his pulse in his ears as Shirabu squirmed in his grip. The overstimulation was now in effect. Shirabu whined and whimpered as Semi held him still with a grip strong enough to leave marks. Looking up at Shirabu, Semi couldn't help but marvel at the other, the flushed red skin, lidded eyes, bottom lip swollen where he had been biting it. His chest heaved as he remained seated, heavy breathing filling the silence.

"Eita." Shirabu whimpered. "God you're...fuck..." he squirmed, only succeeding in having his sweet spot teased more by Semi's cock still buried inside him. "Ahh..."

Semi gave him a lazy smile. "I'm what?"

"Mmph..." Shirabu remained stubbornly quiet on that front. Semi rocked his hips up, enjoying the keening whine that came from Shirabu. "So big."

"Really now." Semi murmured, rocking his hips up again.

"Ahh—please stop, no. No more." Shirabu shook his head as he shivered at all the stimulation. "Too much."

Semi nodded, relaxing a little. He felt calmer now, the ache in his bones had returned but it was the good kind, the after-sex buzz. Shirabu continued to pine and squirm but was mostly quiet as they waited it out.

As soon as he was able to, Semi pulled out. Shirabu grimaced as he felt the icky sensation of slick and cum trickling out but was soon bundled up in Semi's arms and carried towards the ensuite. The dorm life at Shiratorizawa was good for one thing, he supposed. The idea of trying to find the communal showers in this state was mortifying.

Semi held him close under the spray of the shower, peppering kissed to his forehead as the warm water washed away sweat and cum. Neither said anything, the foggy aftermath of sex dominated their thoughts. Semi was quick about cleaning them both though, the exhaustion was setting in slowly. Once the immediate mess had been cleaned up, Semi left Shirabu in the shower to have some privacy whilst he hastily stripped the bed and lazily threw a sheet onto the mattress. It was still an ungodly early hour of the morning to him.

Shirabu returned to his side in his own time, burying his face in Semi's chest. A blanket was haphazardly pulled over them both and Shirabu was quick to steal a corner of it for himself.

"Kenjirou?" Semi murmured.

"Hm?"

"You good?"

"Tired. Achy..." he trailed off for a moment. "Good."

Semi smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Thank-you."

"Don't thank me for taking your dick, that's weird as fuck."

"Well what do you want me to say then?"

"I dunno," Shirabu snorted, "maybe don't say anything. Maybe just shut up and sleep?"

Semi rolled his eyes but smiled. He wrapped an arm around Shirabu and buried his face in his shoulder. Some things never changed.

* * *

A rapid knocking at the door spooked Semi awake. It was a lot lighter outside now. Almost _too_ light. Shirabu was somehow still asleep despite the knocking, wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito.

"SemiSemi~" Tendou's annoying singsong voice came through. "I know you're in there. Are you sick?"

"Sick of your shit maybe." Semi uttered under his breath, carefully moving around Shirabu's blanket cocoon and getting up. He at least took a second to pull on some sweatpants before arriving at the door and cracking it open. "What do you want?"

Tendou was in his uniform looking far too amused for the situation. He grinned at Semi, hands behind his back as he raised an eyebrow. "Have you not noticed the time? Did SleepySemi miss his alarm?"

Semi was far too groggy to play word games, he let the door open a bit more. "No?"

"You've missed two periods." Tendou shrugged. "Reon sent me to find out what happened to ya."

That shook Semi's grogginess away a little. "Two?"

"Mhm." Tendou was still grinning. "Oh and apparently Shirabu didn't show up to homeroom either so—"

Semi found it incredibly doubtful that Tendou hadn't put two and two together. He found it more likely that Tendou was fucking with him to get a reaction.

"And?" Semi yawned. "What of it?"

Tendou wiggled his eyebrows, inhaling sharply and coming to some sort of epiphany. "Oh. _Oh_. That's what happened eh?" He leaned a little too close to Semi. "Ah I see now."

"I don't know what-"

"I can smell it." He shrugged. "You're in rut."

"Was." Semi corrected with a coy smile. "It's been taken care of."

Tendou's eyebrows raised even higher, his eyes skirting over Semi's bare chest that had several scratch marks littering pale skin. "Oho, _ohoho_. I see."

"Wasn't even the first time." Semi shrugged. "But like hell do you need to know details."

"Aww, SemiSemi don't be like that-"

"Satori, get lost." Semi snorted. "Tell sensei that I'm sick and I'll catch up tomorrow."

"Lovesick maybe." Tendou grinned.

"Get. Lost." Semi stepped back into his dorm room and closed the door firmly. He glanced over at Shirabu who had one eye open and his face half-buried in the pillow.

"I vaguely recall an alarm going off." He mumbled. "Might've pressed cancel instead of snooze..."

Semi shrugged, already laying back down and pulling Shirabu close to him, still encased in the blanket. "What a fucking tragedy."

"And you know Tendou is gonna tell the others."

"And?" Semi snorted. "Pretty sure your previous reputation was already in tatters after _last time_."

Shirabu inhaled sharply, gently headbutting Semi. "You're an ass."

"You love me anyway."

"Hey, that's _my_ line when you call me a little shit."

Semi chuckled. "I love you Kenjirou."

Shirabu tilted his face up and pressed his lips to Semi's. "...yeah, love you too, now uh...back to sleep."

He immediately buried his face in Semi's chest once more. Semi said nothing, letting the silence lull them both to sleep. Consequences could be dealt with later, much later.


End file.
